Shenny at the Movies: Spy Movie!
by OrsonWells
Summary: what if... (T for violence)


**Shenny at the Movies: Spy Movie!**

 **Rules:**

 **1\. One chapter long: yes**

 **2\. Up to 2500 words: it is EXACTLY that long.**

 **3\. Must be able to recognize the characters: I hope so!?**

 **4\. Deadline January 1st, 2016: boom done.**

 **A/N: this is a little different… hope you like it!**

* * *

Penny kissed Leonard on the cheek before she sipped the rest of her coffee and grabbed her purse. "Okay, I'll be home at around 6 tonight." Penny said over her shoulder. Leonard gave her a tired nod.

"Thanks again for taking Sheldon to work." Leonard said, he looked apologetic.

"It's no problem, he's along the way." Penny gave a little shrug.

At that moment Sheldon walked down the hall, jacket on and messenger bag across his body. He was wearing his black batman t-shirt.

They left 4A with Leonard telling them to have a good day.

"I'll be at work late today so I'll be taking the bus home, by the way." Sheldon said as he followed Penny out the door.

"You've been working late a lot… getting closer to a breakthrough?" Penny asked as they fell into step beside each other and walked down.

Sheldon shrugged, "you could say that. It won't land me the Nobel, but it's important," was his reply.

"I'm sure it is, sweetie." Penny said giving him an encouraging arm pat as they approached her car. She knew he'd been struggling with his work. She wanted to be there for him.

Sheldon didn't say anything further and the car ride to work was another silent one.

* * *

Penny sighed frustrated. Her boss had asked her to stay late, she complied. But this was ridiculous. She felt like she was being punished for something she didn't do. This work was what they had hired interns to do. But she was working at their office down town and it was a nice office so she couldn't complain.

She reached for her mug and realized it was empty. So she stood up from the cubicle and made her way to the kitchen. It was Friday night, so the cleaning crew wouldn't be coming until Sunday, so she had been alone since 6pm. It was now 8:30.

As she waited for the k-cup to drip into her mug, she walked to the window and peaked down, she was 40 stories up and the LA lights were bright.

"Well, you always wanted to work in LA…" Penny said to herself.

Her coffee finished as she added cream. She checked the clock on her iPhone and decided to only be there for another half hour, she'd be done with the mundane paperwork and she could go home.

She turned to walk back to the cubicle, when she heard something upstairs. The office took up two floors. And as far as she knew, she was alone. And above her was where the CEO's office was. She could hear the sound of something heavy being set down, she furrowed her brow.

Penny was naturally curious, so she set her coffee down and went to the glass staircase that was at the center of the office. She walked up carefully; she didn't want to startle whoever was up there.

She got to the top and looked around, it was dark, aside from the lights from the city, and it looked deserted. And then Penny saw the beam of a flashlight in Mr. Gregory's office.

Her heart started racing as she slowly walked towards the office. It had glass walls, all the offices did, she could plainly see someone in all black, flashlight in their mouth, typing away on a laptop that was set up next to Mr. Gregory's office computer.

She saw rope coiled up on the floor, a black tactical bag next to it. She reached for her cellphone, she'd call the police. Her eyes stayed on the man and she didn't realize in the dark that she was walking towards one of the pieces of art work they had around. A ceramic pot. Penny knocked it with her elbow and like slow motion she gasped and watched it crash to the ground.

She stared at it in horror; her heart was exploding out of her chest. And then she looked up, remembering she wasn't alone.

The person in all black was walking towards her with purpose. She could tell by how he walked that it was a he, and he was tall and lean. She moved back, wishing she had her pepper spary and wasn't wearing this stupid pencil skirt that was the worst for running in.

She was going to scream and a hand was clamped over her mouth and she was pushed into a wall.

Her hand that held the phone was grabbed and his body pushed against hers.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a low almost panicked voice.

Penny wanted to scream, but then she finally got a look at his face in the dark and her eyes got wide. She was so shocked she shoved him away.

"Sheldon?!" Penny almost screamed. She looked at him again, yeah it was him, only he was standing up straight and was wearing all black and a black knit cap. and had on an under arm gun holster and a utility belt. "What's going on?! What are you doing in my boss's office?" she asked.

Penny was ready to hear some sort of weird scheme, like her boss beat him at some online game…

Sheldon was watching her, he looked pissed off, "I was told no one would be here…. Why are you here?" he asked, but it was to himself. He wasn't asking her, wasn't even acknowledging her.

She walked up to him and shoved his arm, "what are you doing?!" she asked again.

Sheldon looked didn't say anything. But he did throw his hand up to make her stop talking.

Penny was not about to be told to shut up, and she was going to say it to, until the elevator dinged. She swiveled around to see the doors open. She was pulled to the floor before she could see who was there.

A hand was over her mouth again and Sheldon was on top of her in a second, he looked at her with a look that said 'stop it.' and she listened. He removed his hand and Penny was able to turn her head to look.

They were sort of under a desk, she could see boots. 4 men walked carefully past the desk.

"She's here. Maybe she went to the john, check it," one man said.

Penny furrowed her brow and she looked back to see Sheldon crawl off her silently and carefully, he was crouched down, he drew his gun and Penny's eyes went wide. The thing had a silencer on the end.

Sheldon looked at her for a moment before he stood up.

She watched as Sheldon aimed and fired three shots, tiny, light popping sounds was all she could hear. And then she heard three bodies hit the floor.

She stood up and looked to see three men laying, what she was pretty sure was dead.

"What did you do?!" Penny screamed. "did you just kill them?" Penny looked at Sheldon who had holstered his gun and was kneeling by the men. He was searching their pockets.

"Sheldon, you just killed these guys!" Penny shouted.

Sheldon glanced at her and then he stood up quickly and drew his gun on her, Penny ducked scared and Sheldon pulled the trigger.

Penny looked back to see the fourth man lying on the floor, gun in his hand.

Penny stood up and staggered away from the man, she realized that he was about to shoot her, she fell into Sheldon and she spun around. "What is going on?" she asked firmly.

Sheldon looked down at her. "That's what I'm trying to figure out, Penny." Sheldon sounded like himself, and then he turned and walked back to the office he had been in before he had been interrupted.

Penny followed quickly. She wasn't sure, but she felt like being by Sheldon was the safest bet right now, so she stood next to hi m as he went back to the computer.

"Who asked you to stay late here tonight?" Sheldon asked as he typed.

Penny kept looking at the 4 men on the floor out there. "Mr. Tate… he's been asking me to stay late all week… and to work at this office… something about getting caught up on reports." Penny replied. She was still feeling on edge, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"I believe those men came here to kill you." Sheldon said.

Before Penny could even register that, he turned the computer screen to her, she looked at it, it was video of Mr. Tate and another man talking.

"It was stupid of me… I let her use my computer… I think she saw something." Mr. Tate said.

"So we just kill her, is she linked to anyone?"

Mr. Tate shook his head. "She's just an employee, chances are she saw nothing, but I can't run that risk… too much is at stake." He said.

Penny was string at the screen in disbelief. He wanted her dead… she hadn't seen anything on his laptop.

"At the time, we were not sure who he was talking about. But I can see that it was you." Sheldon said. He looked at her with serious expression. "Did you see anything worth killing over on his laptop?" Sheldon asked.

Penny shook her head. "What kind of…"

"Illegal weapons smuggling." Sheldon said quickly. "Tate is involved; we've been tracking his every move since last fall."

Penny was still numb from all of this, and then another thing hit her, "wait, what in the hell are you doing here?!" she asked.

Sheldon sighed, "I didn't want you to find out this way." For the first time that night he looked like her Sheldon, he was looking down, "I've been working for the Central Intelligence for the last 13 years."

Penny's eyes went wide, and had she not seen what happened tonight, she would have laughed at him, waited for a Bazinga. "So you're an agent… how does…"

"A neurotic, OCD, 'whack-a-doodle' get to be in the CIA?" he almost smiled when she nodded her head dumbly.

"I was drafted in when I was 25, my intelligence intrigued them and at first they used me to help decipher coding. One day they needed me to go into the field and it went bad, I was the only one left who could stop something catastrophic from happening." Sheldon closed his laptop. "I've been a filed agent ever since." Sheldon looked at her.

Penny's mind was racing, "how do you work at Caltech and you have this rigid schedule… I don't… is any of that real?" Penny asked. Suddenly she realized she didn't know him, he wasn't her crazy neighbor… he was this guy who killed people…

"That part of my life is real, I do love trains, I've been collecting those comic books sense I was a kid, I do prefer to adhere to a schedule… although that tuned into something that was more for everyone else's benefit than mine." Sheldon said, he sighed. "I realized the best way to keep everyone from figuring out my secret was to keep everyone under a contract, to keep everyone on my schedule so I knew where everyone was at all times… also for your safety."

Penny nodded, she could understand that. "But when do you find time to do this?" she asked.

"At night after everyone's gone to bed, I do get sleep but I usually do it during the day at work. It's been working in my favor for the last 10 years." He gave a little shrug. "I am still a genius and my intellectual work is still important to me… I just don't actually need that many hours to do It." he admitted.

Even when he was telling her this crazy tale… he still found time to shove his intelligence in your face. Yeah this was her Sheldon.

"So all this time…" Penny started to walk around him slowly, looking him over. "I can't believe we never saw it." she whispered.

He looked awkward suddenly, not liking her scrutinizing him. "I'm actually shocked none of you figured it out." he admitted, "you all had so many shots at finding out. but you never did."

And then Penny started to think back through time, the story of how the elevator was broken, Leonard should have gone to prison. But Sheldon was there. Raj staying the country, that had been resolved very fast and Howard being able to go into space. How easily Sheldon was willing to forgive the boys for the Arctic.

She wondered if he'd helped her somehow… she hadn't heard from Kurt in long time. "So you're like James Bond?" Penny asked. This was suddenly exciting and interesting.

Sheldon nodded. "I mean I try not to destroy as many structures, but yes… it gets the general idea." Sheldon was leaning against the desk. "But there is so much paper work." He almost rolled his eyes at that.

Penny smiled. "Wow. So you're a spy… does anyone else know?" she asked eagerly.

Sheldon sighed, "Amy… she's an operative as well, her real name is Jennifer DuBois. We're not really in a relationship." He added on.

Penny nodded. "That makes sense, suddenly so much makes sense… wow…" she whispered.

Sheldon nodded. "Okay good, now that that is out of the way." Sheldon stood up and put his laptop back in the bag, he put it over his shoulder and then attached the end of the rope to his utility belt.

Penny was looking at him confused. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Sheldon turned to her and drew his gun.

Penny backed up, "I won't tell, no please don't." Penny put her hands up.

Just then the elevators opened again and men rushed off. Sheldon pulled the trigger and glass behind Penny shattered.

Sheldon charged at Penny and grabbed her around the waste and they went right out the window.

Penny was too shocked to scream, she clung to his shoulders and neck for dear life and then the rope jerked after they had dropped down about ten stories and they stopped.

Penny looked down at the street; she could see police cars coming up the road. It was almost nice. And then the floor they had been on blew up glass and fire rained down.

Penny screamed. And they were swinging towards the building and Sheldon pulled his gun and fired at the glass they crashed through it.

Sheldon still had an arm around her as they rolled and stopped on the floor. Penny was squeezing her eyes shut.

"C'mon, Penny, we have time to get out of here before the police get here." Sheldon gathered her up from the floor and helped her walk to the stairs.

Penny looked over at the man she had known for the last 9 years, he was still Sheldon… but now he had a whole new level of crazy on him.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **I've been wanting to write a Spy!Shenny fic that was different then other ones. Other fics always have Penny being the spy… and I wanted to try something else. This isn't based on any particular movie, but spy movies in general. Hope everyone likes it! thanks again and cheers! (no BETA!)**


End file.
